


Talk Dirty

by TheVillain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Steve and Bucky find relief over the phone. Things get hot and dirty.





	Talk Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bereftandbreathless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereftandbreathless/gifts).



"So you wanna try it?" Bucky asked, cellphone to his ear, walking around his and Steve's room. Steve was starting on his way back from a mission in Belarus tomorrow but it would still take a day or so before he got home. Bucky didn't want to wait and thought he would try something new with Steve: phone sex.

"I don't know, Buck. What if someone intercepts the call?" Steve worries, as usual.

"Steve, no one can hack this line. Stark made these himself. Stop worrying. Find a quiet place and lay down." Bucky comforted, smiling to himself when he heard Steve pause before hearing an "alright."

"So, uh, how exactly do we do this?" Steve asked, still a little nervous.

"Relax, first off. Take a breath." Bucky reclined back on their bed and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Okay, listen to my voice, Stevie."

Bucky heard light springs in the background, imagining Steve laying down on some hotel bed. Steve was still quiet so Bucky checked in just in case.

"I don't want to force you. We don't have to. I just thought it would be fun and I know you, babe. You probably haven't gotten off since we blew each other before you left. I know for me, that's the last time I unloaded."

"No, I want to. I trust you. Just never did this before.. and yeah, I'm laying down now." Steve answered, a bit less hesitant. Bucky knew he was blushing, still.

Bucky licked his lower lip. "Alright.. close your eyes for me. Imagine me laying on top of you, kissing you deep and wet and warm, just exactly how you like. I'm completely naked and hard and my weight presses pleasurably against your cock.. "

Steve swallowed on the other line. "Y-yeah, Buck?"

"Don't touch yourself too much, baby. Reach down and just rub a little." Bucky instructs, already stroking his own erection with his other hand.  
There was a deep exhale from Steve.

"Then I start sliding up against you, kissing down your neck, your shoulder. I get your shirt off because I don't want that getting in the way when I lap at your nipples."

"Oh, Buck.." Steve gasped.

"Go and get naked for me, Stevie.. things are gonna get filthy." Bucky promised, smirking to himself as he squeezes his balls.

"You never told me the last time you got off." Bucky reminded Steve. Steve's head was a bit foggy but he was still aware at this point.

"Same as you. Before I left." Steve informed him, getting himself comfortable again after removing all his clothes onto a pile on the floor. It wasn't as comfortable as being in his and Bucky's own home in their own bed but he tried his best to just concentrate on Bucky's voice.

"That's nine days, Rogers."

"mmmhmm" Steve hummed.

"Reach down and squeeze your balls for me baby. Tell me about how you feel."

Bucky was going a little faster on himself. He didn't care if he came first because he really wanted to just please Steve and make him feel good. He never got some time alone when he was away and Bucky wanted to relax him a little. Plus, Bucky missed Steve a fuck-load.

Steve's breaths got choppy. "Balls are.. " Steve stopped to swallow hard. "Balls are full and heavy."

"Oh, fuck." Bucky whispered. "Keep talking dirty like that. Please, Stevie." Bucky whimpered, Steve's dirty talking going straight to Bucky's dick, Steve's voice and words squeezing his cock and balls like his own hand.

Steve was now getting turned on as well.

"You like that, Buck? You like when I tell you what you do to me?" Steve breathed out. Bucky could hear a slick clapping sound from Steve's side and groaned.

Steve took Bucky's groan as a green light.

"Buck, my balls are aching. They're filled near bursting and I can tell you now that I'm going to come thick and hard. Don't know how my cock is going to shoot such a large load."

"Oh, Jesus, Oh fuck, Oh god." Bucky said in bliss. This call was supposed to be more for Steve's benefit but as Steve wound his magic words areound Bucky, that idea went out the window.

"I'm going to make such a large, sticky, mess, baby. Cause I love you, Bucky." Steve's emotions tumbling out, mixed in with his lust. He was never really a filthy talker without some kind of gentle touch, or word, because when it came to Bucky, his heart always found its way in no matter how horny he was.

"When my orgasm hits, It's not going to just spill over, either. Bucky, what you do to me. Fuck. It's never that way. I'm going to gush hard like a geyser, hot liquid force.. l-like you unloading when you come inside me when we're fucking at home." Steve stuttered a little at the end, losing himself.

"T-Tell me what you're doin'" Bucky gasped, feeling a particularly pleasurable throb in his cock.

"I got so much pre-come that it's all I need to pump my dick, baby. You get me so hard, no doubt you're going to milk me desert dry. My balls are going to bust open, can't fit one more drop if I don't blow." this time Steve was starting to pant.

Steve kept going, hearing Bucky pant faster with him. "If I squeeze them too much, I'm going to shoot my hot load and I don't want to come yet, but baby, my orgasm is boiling up."

"Stevie, Steve, 'm getting close. Keep talking." Bucky begged. "Please."

"Me, too, Bucky. I'll finish you, my love, don't worry." Steve promised, not minding what he had to say to make Bucky hot.

"Tell me- tell me about your come." this time, Bucky was starting to sound desperate. "I'm so fucking close, Steve."

"It's gonna be thick, baby.. It's been sitting in my balls too long..building up.. has to come out. Fuck, I'm going to come soon too." Steve swore, his words becoming more and more spaced out in their sentence.

"I'm gonna come, Stevie!" Bucky warned.

"Let me have it, baby. You told me to relax and I am, now you relax and let yourself feel good. Really feel your balls squeeze tight and your cock pulse urgently, feel it baby." Steve coaxed.

Steve heard, "FUUUUUCK!" and It took several minutes for him to hear Bucky's voice again. He forced himself to slow down so he didn't come when Bucky wasn't there.

"Steve. Oh my god." Bucky panted. "The amount of fucking jizz that pumped outta me. Fuck. I wish you were here to see for yourself and lap it up."

That was end game for Steve.

"Buck, I'm coming. I-I'm coming!" Steve's vision whited out and he first felt the gentle phase of nothingness, the pull of the waves from the shore, before It all came back at rushing force, crashing over his head like a 50 foot tsunami. His cock spurted and then blew a thick, massive load all over his hand and chest and stomach. A drop or two even hit the bottom of his chin. Steve still felt a little full though, even after he started to come. It took several seconds for his balls to finally run dry.

"That was a fucking work out." Steve joked lightly. He could barely catch his breathe.

"Jesus, baby. Where did you learn to talk like that? The mouth on you.." Bucky inquired, satisfied and happy.

Steve was glad that Bucky couldn't see him full on blush.

"No place. It just comes to me when I want to make you feel good. That makes me happy."

"Come home soon, Steve. I miss you." Bucky confessed with a sigh. He started getting a move on with the clean up, messing about with wipes that are kept in a drawer on the side of their bed for occasions like this.

"I miss you, too. Even though this really was amazing, it's no substitute for your body.. I like holding you and touching you and right now I'd be the one cleaning you up."

"Yeah. And you would cuddle up to me and stroke my hair. I'm a little sweaty but not as much as when we fuck all night."

Steve smiled and chuckled a bit at the end of Bucky's thought. "Real romantic, Buck."

"Hey, you like when I'm sweaty." Bucky defended, finally getting himself tucked into bed properly. He imagined Steve was doing the same.

"I do. A lot. And putting my nose and face in your hair. I know I say it all the time but you're so beautiful, Bucky. And the way your long hair falls across the pillow or my chest, or tickles my chin when your head is tucked under it, It takes my breath away."

"You sure it's not the post-coital bliss talkin', honey?" Bucky asked, feeling his chest spread with warmth and pure love.

"Ha. ha. No, It's not and you know it. I've always always loved you. So much. I'm thankful we're in a time that is more accepting. I mean, It's by no means perfect but I finally get to be with you the way we always dreamed.."

"And I've always loved you, babydoll. We'll talk more tomorrow, you really wore me out."

"Sounds good. Night."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Stucky with me! [MY TUMBLR](http://www.ortizshinkaroff.tumblr.com)


End file.
